dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Transport
In Dofus, there are a number of transportation systems for players to travel across the world more quickly and easily. Some require kamas, completing certain quests or dungeons to be able to use it. Alliance Prism You can use Alliance Prisms to transport to other Alliance Prisms and Zaaps for a small fee based on the distance, a Prism must have a Teleportation Module installed on it to be used. Boat Boats act as ferries ran by NPCs for players to reach certain islands for a fee. They travel between two set points. See Boat for a list. Cannon Cannons can be found near Conquest Villages, it will transport a character inside the village for free during a KotH. See Cannon for a list. Cannon to Moon Island Cannon to Moon Island can be found at 11,10, it can transport a character to Moon Island if it is wearing a Helmet, Wooden Wings and bought a Moon Island Ticket. Drill Only usable by the members of an Alliance that controls Abandoned Labowatowies. It can transport you through various Mines. See Drill for a list. Eliotrope Portal Eliotrope Portal can be found at 4,0 in Amakna Village and 14,26 in Sufokia, it can transport you to Eliotrope Temple. The receiving portal at Eliotrope Temple can be used to travel back to Amakna or Sufokia. Foggernaut Submarine Foggernaut Submarine can be found at 9,1 in Kawaii River, 22,19 in Sufokia and 26,-22 in Foggernaut Temple, the one in Amakna and Sufokia can transport you to Foggernaut Temple, while the one at Foggernaut Temple can be used to travel back to Amakna or Sufokia. Frigostian Carrier Similar to the Imp Carrier, Frigostian Carriers can carry adventurers over the Frigost Island by using specially converted airships. To unlock a new area's Frigostian Carrier, you must beat the lower area's Dungeon. See Frigostian Carrier for a list. Imp Carrier Only usable by the members of an Alliance that controls Imp Village. They can carry players on airships to places often out of reach from Zaaps for free. See Imp Carrier for a list. Ouginak Boat Ouginak Boat can be found at 12,3 in Asse Coast and 7,-66 in The Pack's Coast, the one in Amakna can transport you to Ouginak Temple, while the one at Ouginak Temple can be used to travel back to Amakna. Quay Only available in Sufokia. The Quay is similar to a Zaapi, it is found in Sufokia and can transport a character throughout Sufokia for a small fee. See Quay for a list. Railway System Railway System (also called Miner Transport) is an underground railway that travels to random Mines around the world - for a small fee and killing 2 Dark Miners. See Railway System for a list. Rogues' secret passage The Rogues' secret passage can be found underground at 3,3 in Amakna Village, below the Rogue Class Statue at 2,-22 in Astrub City and at 10,16 in Cemetery under The Temple of Rogue. Speaking to NPC Bad Aboum will allow your character to transport to either of the other locations. Sand Yacht Only available in Ohwymi. Sand Yacht can transport a character between three destinations: Sarakech Port, Castuc Territory and Gorge of Howling Winds, you must complete the quest Rad, Bad, and Totally Mad to be able to use this transportation. See Sand Yacht for a list. Scarplane Only available in Otomai Island. NPCs use tamed Scaraleafs to carry players across the island - however players must help out each NPC by completing their Quest first before they get to use this free transport. See Scarplane for a list. Stagecoach Stagecoach can transport a character to three destinations: Cania Bay, Heroes' Cemetery and Fungus Domain, you must complete the quest Shushu Shack to be able to use this transportation. See Stagecoach for a list. Teleportation Potion There are many Teleportation Potions that can teleport a character to various buildings and areas. See Teleportation Potion for a list. Transportation to Astrub Transportation to Astrub can be found at 4,-3 in Incarnam, it can transport a character to Astrub. To get back to Incarnam, a character needs to use any Class Statue. Zaap The most common type method of travel across huge areas of the world. Zaaps are gates that allow instant travel to other Zaaps and Alliance Prisms for a small fee based on the distance. See Zaap for a list. Zaapi Only available in Bonta and Brakmar. They function as a mini-zaap mass transit metro system for the city, taking players to important places in the city very quickly for a small fee. See Zaapi for a list. Category:Transport Category:Game information